


Masterplan

by keepfacepalm



Series: There is no god except Grim Reaper [1]
Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Jim has a plan, John Grimm is Leonard McCoy, M/M, Mirror Universe, Reaper is amused, Reaper!Bones, welcome to reality, you do not know who are you fucking with Jimmy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepfacepalm/pseuds/keepfacepalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим Кирк всегда хотел иметь личного доктора.<br/>Это удобно, престижно и полезно для здоровья. В теории. На практике же встреченные им медики были еще более больными ублюдками, чем все остальные.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterplan

Джим Кирк всегда хотел иметь личного доктора.   
Это удобно, престижно и полезно для здоровья. В теории. На практике же встреченные им медики были еще более больными ублюдками, чем все остальные.  
Чтобы выжить в Империи, надо быть бессердечным, расчетливым и коварным сукиным сыном. И чем дальше, тем расчетливее, коварнее и сукинсынестее ты должен быть, иначе оперативно и крайне болезненно отправишься в мир иной. Этот принцип работает в любой сфере, в том числе и среди тех кто, по идее, должен лечить, а не калечить. В реальности же психопат с медицинским образованием, имеющий доступ к разнообразным психотропным веществам, нейротоксинам и наркотикам, в разы опаснее любого другого психопата.  
Но… это не всегда так.   
«Исключения бывают из любого правила», – говорила Вайнона, баюкая младшего сына.  
У его отца был свой доктор, бесконечно преданный цепной убийца. Он сгинул вместе со своим хозяином, отказавшись воспользоваться спасательным шаттлом. Это была любимая сказка Джима – сказка о верности в мире, где правят ложь и насилие.   
Поэтому Джимми внимательно слушал маму и мечтал, что когда-нибудь и у него будет своя игрушка, готовая по собственной воле умереть у его ног.   
Конечно, можно было найти, подобрать и приручить какое-нибудь сломанное ничтожество, но это было бы, во-первых, неспортивно, а, во-вторых, не практично. Неееет, он выберет лучшее. Пусть для этого и придется подождать.  
  
Ждать и искать приходится долго. Вплоть до момента, когда он попадает в Звездный Флот.  
Удача улыбается ему в лице Леонарда Маккоя. Джим чуть ли не урчит от удовольствия – лучший из лучших, гений, исследователь, на которого с уважением смотрят даже коллеги-психопаты.   
То, что нужно.   
На то, чтобы взломать административную базу данных и определить их в одну комнату, уходит смехотворно мало времени. Он успевает это сделать пока они сидят в очереди на медосмотр. Кирк убирает планшет и солнечно улыбается своей будущей жертве.   
В ответ доктор иронично изгибает бровь.  
Ах. Это будет весело.  
План «Укрощение строптивого» очень быстро наталкивается на непредвиденные сложности. Джим мысленно хвалит себя за мудрое решение сначала собрать информацию и только потом действовать.  
Во-первых, Боунз не ищет себе покровителя. Это странно и подозрительно – всем, включая Джима Кирка, сына героя Империи, так или иначе нужен покровитель. Однако Леонард Маккой вполне успешно функционирует в одиночестве, без проблем отбиваясь от желающих заполучить плоды его трудов, его место в обществе или его самого в постель. И как-то при этом умудряется не попадать в поле зрения власть имущих. Нет, медицинские иерархи знают его имя и ценят его заслуги, но относятся на удивление лояльно, не пытаясь поставить его на место. А, как всем известно, в Империи место подчиненного – на коленях, каким бы ценным он ни был. Джим готов поспорить на что угодно, что Боунз не украшает собой ничью постель. Они живут в одной комнате и делят один душ, Кирк не раз видел соседа полуголым – и ни разу не замечал следов, которые обязательно оставит любой уважающий себя офицер. Возможно, ему покровительствует кто-то влиятельный, просто Джим не вычислил его пока, но никогда не подводящая Кирка интуиция говорит, что здесь что-то не так.   
Во-вторых, Маккой неподражаем в мордобое. Нет, умение защитить себя является базовым для любого гражданина Империи, и, тем более для желающих вступить в Звездный Флот, но Боунз в этом подозрительно хорош. Это само по себе не редкость, но обычно те, кто способен в одиночку раскидать семерых кадетов-секьюрити, тратят все свободное время на тренировках, а не в лаборатории. А Маккой, если не запирается в лаборатории, то читает журналы или копается в старых книгах. Его половина комнаты вечно завалена инфопланшетами с текстами или обрывками формул и вычислений. У него просто физически не может быть времени на тренировки с оружием. Но, когда они в очередной раз возвращаются из бара, Джим своими глазами видит, как легко и непринужденно доктор ломает кости своим противникам.  
В-третьих, он знает не просто много, а очень много. Чтобы располагать таким объемом знаний надо учиться с утра до ночи, да и то не факт, что к двадцати семи годам получишь столько степеней. Гениальный интеллект, это, конечно, прекрасно, но, сидя в лаборатории или над книгами, не научишься настолько виртуозно отбиваться от желающих протянуть руки куда не надо и настолько хорошо разбираться в людях. Боунз знает и умеет подозрительно много. Причем у Кирка есть смутное ощущение, что доктор при всем этом демонстрирует далеко не все свои умения, и имеет колоду козырей в рукавах. Это невозможно, просто физически невозможно, и это сводит Джима с ума в попытках найти объяснение. Ибо, пока он не разгадал Маккоя, переходить к следующему пункту плана неразумно.  
В-четвертых, Боунз, несмотря на свои выдающиеся достижения, умудряется не попадать в перекрестье чужих интересов. Для этого мало блестящего интеллекта медицинского гения, для этого нужна внимательность, осмотрительность, умение разбираться в людях и способность просчитывать чужие планы. Эти навыки не получишь, сидя над микроскопом. Даже Джиму, которого воспитала Вайнона Кирк, одна из самых пугающих женщин Империи, периодически приходится выпутываться из неприятных ситуаций. Он знает, что невозможно существовать отдельно от общества с его бесконечными интригами и комбинациями. И это подсказывает логичное, но невероятное объяснение – Маккой каким-то образом убирает своих противников так, что Джим не замечает этого. Но это невозможно! И не заинтересовать никого с таким интеллектом и внешностью тоже невозможно.  
В-пятых, Боунз ничего не боится. Точнее, не так. Скрывать страх всех учат с детства, так что это не показатель. Но у Маккоя совершенно железные нервы, непробиваемое спокойствие и какая-то абсолютная уверенность в себе. Он встречает все, что швыряет ему в лицо судьба, с поразительным отсутствием эмоций. Когда Кирк – Кирк! – уже готов бегать по потолку от очередного безумия, которое подготовил один из преподавателей, доктор равнодушно занимается своими делами, ожидая момента, когда настанет пора действовать. Его не волнуют ни перестановки среди офицеров, ни столкновения с чужими любимчиками, ни личная неприязнь власть имущих. Как будто ничто не способно ему повредить. Как будто никто не подойдет на расстояние удара. Как будто никто не исхитрится убрать его со своего пути.  
Есть еще в-шестых, в-седьмых, в-одиннадцатых и так далее. Иногда Кирк задумывается, кого же на самом деле он своими руками определил в соседнюю кровать, но он быстро отметает пораженческие мысли.  
Рано или поздно, так или иначе, Боунз станет послушной игрушкой в его руках, преданным цепным псом. Просто это будет сложнее, чем Джим изначально предполагал, и тактику придется применять нестандартную.   
Так как попытки заставить Маккоя склониться перед силой имеют весьма туманные перспективы, Кирк решает зайти с другой стороны. Предложить альянс. Продемонстрировать свои возможности и убаюкать подозрения. Привязать к себе условным доверием и мнимой надежностью.  
Поэтому он свято соблюдает границы и не заходит без приглашения на другую половину комнаты. Не трогает чужие вещи. Выполняет до мелочей любые свои обещания, начиная от предоставления информации и заканчивая вымытой посудой. Добровольно делится тем, что удалось узнать о чужих планах и слабостях, не всем, конечно, но тем не менее. Прислушивается к мнению доктора. Учитывает его в своих действиях. Обсуждает будущие схемы. Невзначай помогает расправиться с конкурентами и недоброжелателями. Не пытается обмануть, принудить или использовать. Они вместе пьют, учатся, жалуются друг другу на окружающих идиотов, слетевших с катушек преподавателей, вконец оборзевших одноклассников. Иногда рассказывают что-то безобидное о себе, своем прошлом. Дело заходит настолько далеко, что Джим с его параноидальными отточенными рефлексами совершенно спокойно спит в одной комнате с Боунзом, не просыпаясь каждые полчаса и не хватаясь за кинжал от каждого шороха.  
В общем, невероятно, но факт – его план срабатывает. У них складываются необычные для Империи отношения, в которых присутствует даже определенная доза доверия. Кирк поздравляет себя с успехом – он продемонстрировал жертве собственную незаменимость, наладил контакт, установил прочную связь и ему даже добровольно предоставляют информацию о себе! Не суть важно, что ему приходится отвечать взаимностью. Главное, база готова.   
  
За все эти годы терпеливого наблюдения и ожидания Джим многое узнает о своей цели.   
Например, Маккой повернут на мерах безопасности во время любых экспериментов. Кирк своими глазами наблюдал, как ярость Боунза обрушилась на идиота, взорвавшего что-то в одной из главных лабораторий. Кажется, его нашли расчлененным уже на следующий день. Это несколько странно, ибо подстраивать несчастные случаи во время экспериментов весьма популярно в медицинской среде. По количеству жертв их обходят только инженеры, где организовать неприятность коллеге еще проще.   
Так или иначе, в присутствии Маккоя правила безопасности свято соблюдают все. Джим не может найти объяснения такому странному бзику, но, с другой стороны, это довольно безобидно. И не выходит за рамки разумного.   
Еще Боунз всегда щедро и с удовольствием раздаст пиздюлей всем, кто пытается самовыразиться за счет детей. Это не перерастает в крестовый поход во имя справедливости, но определенную репутацию в Академии он приобрел. Особенно он привязан к Чехову, мальчишке-гению, который часто ошивается рядом с Маккоем. Доктор относится к пацану с терпением и снисхождением, от которого Кирку хочется взяться за кинжалы и разукрасить парочку стен внутренностями юного дарования. Удерживает его от опрометчивого поступка только мысль, что Боунз видит в Чехове ребенка, и что к самому Джиму он привязан сильнее.  
Надо отдать должное парню, он прекрасно понимает, где находятся границы, которые переступать не следует, и ведет себя с подобающим уважением и осторожностью. Поэтому Кирк способен терпеть его присутствие. Обычно.  
Другой особенностью Маккоя можно назвать его странную любовь к историческим книгам. Особенно часто он читает и перечитывает о периоде зарождения Империи.   
Джим однажды не выдерживает и нарушает данное самому себе обещание не прикасаться к вещам Боунза. Он подходит к чужой кровати и берет в руки книгу, которую док читал вчера на ночь. Порядком истертые страницы небрежно заложены обрывком бумаги с какими-то формулами. Кирк вчитывается в текст и удивленно приподнимает бровь.   
Разумеется, он слышал об Олдувае. Этому учат в школе. Как генетический эксперимент в исследовательской лаборатории на Марсе привел к появлению мутаций, уничтожающих все живое. Как из ада вернулся лишь один человек из пары сотен, который уже не был человеком в изначальном смысле этого слова. Как ученые из его ДНК создали следующее поколение сверхлюдей – слабее оригинала, но без риска превращения в монстров. Как это вылилось в массовую резню, в которой прародитель встал на сторону человечества и преломил ход войны, в результате которой из крови и боли миллиардов родилась Империя.   
Поучительная история, известная каждому ребенку. Джим откровенно не понимает, почему Боунз читает школьный учебник по истории в качестве сказки на ночь.  
  
Следующий пункт плана – сделать так, чтобы Боунз не мог никуда от него деться физически. А это значит, что им надо попасть на один корабль. Тогда они окажутся в замкнутом пространстве, где Джим будет вышестоящим офицером, и Маккой окажется полностью в его власти… Поэтому ни в коем случае нельзя допустить, чтобы доктора определили в какой-нибудь исследовательский центр. Задачу сильно упрощает то, что Боунз сам не против такого поворота событий. Поэтому Кирк прессует Пайка на тему того, что такой блестящий ум обязательно должен оказаться на «Энтерпрайз». Убедить капитана просто – и уже вдвоем они сосредотачивают усилия на том, чтобы доктор Маккой не попал в чужие руки. Нет. Его ждет оборудованный по последнему слову техники медотсек флагмана.   
Когда чуть ли не за год до выпуска все бумаги готовы и подписаны, Джим и Боунз устраивают себе небольшой праздник за запертой дверью и с совершенно безумным количеством алкоголя. У Кирка кружится голова от коллекционного виски и близости триумфа. Доктор доверяет ему, идет за ним по своей воле, их ждет совместное будущее… Идеальные условия для претворения в жизнь одного из самых нежно лелеемых планов.   
Когда до выпуска остаются считанные недели Джим смелеет. Да, Маккой все еще остается во многом неразрешимой загадкой. Да, его самого удивляет, насколько близко Боунз подпустил его к себе. Да, Кирк сам готов признать, что доктор знает о нем больше, чем кто-либо еще, включая даже Вайнону. Но все идет по давно проработанному плану. Их ждут места на «Энтерпрайз». Программа для взлома «Кобаяши Мару» готова. Скоро, очень скоро Джим сначала станет первым в истории Академии студентом, прошедшим непроходимый тест, а потом его ждет блестящее будущее на флагмане флота Империи, и его самый ценный приз тоже окажется в его власти. Маккой, конечно, опасен, но у него не будет выхода, и Джим окончательно привяжет его к себе, использует все тщательно изученные психологические уловки, чтобы осторожное доверие стало безграничной преданностью.   
Близость успеха пьянит и Кирк смелеет. Проходит по чужой половине комнаты, рассматривая планшеты и безделушки. Вот старая фотография, настоящий раритет, которому несколько сотен лет – интересно, как она оказалась в коллекции Маккоя? Джим видел ее, и не раз – светловолосая женщина в белом халате улыбается в кадр. Кирк берет рамку в руки, пробегая пальцами по материалу, который давно не используют. Текстура весьма необычная, и он продолжает следовать странным изгибам, пока случайно не натыкается на кнопку, открывающую потайное отделение.  
Заинтригованный, Джим вытряхивает себе на ладонь содержимое тайника.   
Приглядывается внимательнее и чувствует, как стынет в жилах кровь.  
Он с ужасом смотрит цепочку с железными бляшками.  
Объяснение всем нестыковкам.   
Ответ на все его вопросы.   
Насмешка над всеми его планами.  
Военные жетоны с выбитым на них позывным.  
Нет, не позывным, именем.  
  
"Жнец".


End file.
